


Slasher Story (Applications Open)

by AmethystEnthraller



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Soul to Take (2010), Original Work, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Original Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystEnthraller/pseuds/AmethystEnthraller
Summary: A masked killer known only as The Spartan roamed the streets of Dory, Arizona; his reign lasting a full two years and claiming twelve victims. Curiously enough, twelve babies were born during the Spartan’s reign. Many Dory residents believe these children to be the reincarnation of those killed by The Spartan, and that he will one day return and collect the lost souls of his victims. Submit your own characters. Looking for, hopefully six boys and six girls between the ages of 16-18. (Enbies accepted, although I hope that’s understood implicitly.)
Comments: 4





	Slasher Story (Applications Open)

The small town of Dory, Arizona prides itself on many things, such as its historic copper mines, the quaint shops lining its Main Street, and especially Dory High's state champion football team (Go Spartans!) Don't be fooled by its quaint old school charm and nostalgic Americana; for Dory's true history is much darker than any of its folksy townspeople would have you believe. From its problematic role during the Mexican-American war, to the highly regressive beliefs held by members of the local New Leonidan Church in modern day, Dory has never been a bastion of progressive thought. Even so, nothing compares to the two year reign of terror inflicted upon the small town just twenty years ago. 

The first murder occurred January 1st, 2000, when a local teacher met her unfortunate end during a late night grocery run. The second was just over two months after, which convinced the local law enforcement of a connection; the third just two months after that. By this point, rumors and legends had spread throughout the small town. Several Dory residents claimed to have seen the mysterious killer stalking their fellow townsfolk, but there was little consistency between reports. One man told local law enforcement that the murderer stood ten feet tall, carrying a flaming sword. Another woman insisted the victims had been claimed by the devil themselves. The only recurring themes between these stories were that the killer was dressed in Spartan regalia. 

A full two years had passed before the killings stopped. While a suspect was never caught, no further murders matching the Spartan's MO have occurred during the intervening years. Some blame the increasing prevalence of the internet in Dory during this time for the killer's disappearance. Others believe they had simply murdered their intended victims before disappearing. Regardless, twelve children had been born during the Spartan's reign; every birth happening within days of each killing. This uncanny coincidence has created a belief among many a Dory native, those belonging to the Leonidan church in particular: the children born during this time are the reincarnations of the Spartan's victims. Most consider this a laughable coincidence, but still, the, as they are known among believers and skeptics alike, Dory Dozen have lived their lives in the shadow of these gruesome murders. Rumors also state that the Spartan will return to claim those born during their rampage upon each child's eighteenth birthday. 

Those are just rumors, though. Few believe these silly stories, and even fewer take them with more than a grain of salt. Still, the Dory Dozen are nearing graduation, and who is to say that legends do not come true? 

Name: 

Age: (between 16 to 18, born between January 1, 2000 and January 1, 2002. The story is set in 2018, so bear that in mind.) 

Ancestor (victim of the King. You have free reign to give them a backstory and rumored reason for WHY they were killed.): 

Stereotype (all good slasher films have them, and they can/will be subverted. Just message me): 

Personality: 

Sexuality: 

Gender: 

Hobbies: 

Fears: 

Strengths: 

Weaknesses 

Potential motive for killings (all characters will have one. This is a cheesy whodunnit sendup of slasher films, after all, and all characters are suspects!)


End file.
